Need you now
by xxjonasangelxx
Summary: Songfic - Sherlock and John come to realise just how much they need each other, let me know what you think :


NEED YOU NOW

Picture perfect memories  
>Scattered all around the floor<br>Reaching for the phone 'cause  
>I can't fight it anymore<p>

John... I miss you, why did I have to go and be so stupid for? I didn't mean to lose my temper and lash out at all things, you... I keep remembering back to when I first met you, how you called me brilliant and how I was always tolerable to you when I was intolerable to others. The way you were always willing to be there to save me when no one else cared. I keep going for my phone, to call... just to show you how much I need you here right now, john, you should know I NEVER call anyone.

And I wonder if I  
>Ever cross your mind<br>For me it happens all the time

John had been sleeping on Harry's couch for the last week now. He couldn't bring himself to tell himself that he'd forgiven Sherlock for what had happened. Sherlock had lost his temper about the stupidity of Scotland yard and how they always did things that stopped him from solving his cases, he has waved his arms out and punch John across the face, breaking his nose in the process. Sherlock had just turn away from him and said he hadn't done anything wrong, that John should have known not to stand so close. But John had been sitting on the couch thinking about Sherlock, about what had actually happened and how he had just overreacted. But then he started to wonder if Sherlock actually cared, he probably just got on with the case and forget he even existed.

It's a quarter after one  
>I'm all alone<br>And I need you now  
>Said I wouldn't call<br>But I've lost all control  
>And I need you now<p>

Sherlock had been laying on his familiar couch for hours now, he's body stiff from laying so long, but so far he refused to move, even as Lestrade had come to tell him they had a new lead on the case, but Sherlock stubborn as he was had just completely ignored his presents completely. Sherlock's turned to look at the clock '1.14 am', he had never felt so alone in his life, before h had choice to be alone, he never felt anyone was worth the time for him to 'miss' them being around. Sherlock had promised himself he WOULDN'T pick up he phone and plead to John for him to come back, he was stronger that, he didn't need anyone... that was a lie and even he knew it, he wanted john around, to make tea, to tidy the flat, to pay the bills, to hug him when he needed it, to hold him while he needed some sleep... in fact it had become obvious to Sherlock he didn't just want John here, he needed him there.

And I don't know how  
>I can do without<br>I just need you now

John sat there, rubbing his leg, his walking stick at his side. He's boredom had caused the pain to come back. He desperately wanted to go back to the flat, have a shower, make a cup of tea and not have to deal with his sister tell him how she knew they loved each other, John had kept his relationship with Sherlock to a 'need to know' fact. Not so much for embarrassment, but for the harassment he got when he told people, Anderson and Donovan had laugh and wondered what type of control Sherlock was using on John, just had shouted at them, because they really couldn't judge, they were both sleep around, with mostly each other and they have to nerve to say that John was the person who needs help. John sighed once again, he just didn't know if he could do without the smell of Sherlock, the comments on how dull people are. He just wanted Sherlock there by his side. No in fact he needed him.

Another shot of whiskey  
>Can't stop looking at the door<br>Wishing you'd come sweeping  
>In the way you did before<p>

Sherlock had got to the point where he was going back to smoking, drugs and alcohol to drive his pain away. He needed help, he knew this wasn't logically, it had almost been a month since his beloved John had left the flat and had not returned. Sherlock had spent weeks wasting away, apart from the times that Mrs. Hudson would come in and almost force him to eat some solid food and have a nice cuppa tea. Sherlock kept thinking back to the time when he'd seen John come through that door and relax into his chair after a hard day at work. He only wished John would do that again, he prayed and pleaded with himself for it to happen.

And I wonder if I  
>Ever cross your mind<br>For me it happens all the time

Lestrade has banged on Harry's door shouting JOHN through the flap. Harry didn't even hear she was so drunk, John looked over at the clock 1 in the morning, John sighed as he groggily opened the door.

"Lestrade? What do you want?" Lestrade just said with an emotionless expression

"Get dressed John you're needed at the hospital... it's Sherlock" John rushed to get dressed. Not even thinking about why he might not come, Sherlock was in hospital and needed him, that's all John needed to know. 10 minutes later John was in the front seat of Lestrade's seat on the way to the hospital. John had to ask.

"what happened?" Lestrade laugh came out bitterly

"you... you wouldn't come back, so he locked himself in the flat, when out only to buy cigarettes or drugs or Alcohol... he didn't eat at all, Mrs. Hudson went up there whenever she could to make sure he was still breathing and to get him to eat as much as she could, but about 8 tonight she unlocked your front door to find him laying on the floor, his head bleed, he must of passed out from hunger and banged his head on the coffee table. he barely had a pulse. He was barely breathing and I went to the house as soon as the 999 call was made, because Mrs. Hudson had called me with the instructions of getting you to the hospital, without fail" John had starred at the road, shocked at what Lestrade had just admitted, so Sherlock did miss John, so much so he starved himself, tried to forget in any way he could, John didn't know whether to be flattered or angry. But as John entered Sherlock room, Sherlock was awake with a bandage around his head, texting. Seeming like nothing had ever happened. Sherlock looked up at the door. He just starred at John, John at the back of his mind was glad he hadn't lost his memory from the bang to his head, but right now that wasn't important, saying sorry to Sherlock

"Sherlock..." Sherlock cut him off

"John no... don't apologize and act like it's all your fault, because it isn't... I punched you in the face John, it's not like I don't blame you... but I wish you would know how much I wanted you to come back... I was pleading for you to come back" John stroked Sherlock's face as he came close enough to him

"All you had to do was text... not get yourself hospitalized you idiot" Sherlock had to laugh at the irony of what John had just said, once again he found himself happy that John was just in the same room as him. Sherlock had after it all fallen in love with his partner in crime stopping. They finally realized how they didn't just want and love each other, but how they without realizing, they NEED each other.


End file.
